


Together

by Festusmeal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festusmeal/pseuds/Festusmeal
Summary: With Shiro's disappearance team Voltron have been hurting. The paladins occupy themselves in different ways. Having lost Matt and her father, this situation.. set of feelings isn't exactly new for Pidge. Determined to not give up on Shiro or let the team fall apart she does everything she can to help the other paladins feel relief.





	1. Chapter 1

    Pidge doesn't exactly go out of her way to socialize with the other paladins. Okay, that's a lie. She adores spending time with the other paladins, along with Allura and Coran, of course. That's why when Shiro disappeared, she felt the exact same way when she lost her father and Matt. Helpless. Yet, Pidge was determined to be there for everyone else, just like they had always been for her. Losing Shiro, left everyone in a daze. Lance's jokes halfhearted, Hunk spent less time in the kitchen, Keith more time in the training room. Allura hardly even slept anymore, despite Coran's pleads, constantly looking for signs of Shiro.

 Somehow, this fueled Pidge. She refused to lose anyone else, and like hell she would just sit back with Shiro gone. This pushed her to do her best for the others, doing little things she had done with her mother when her father disappeared.

 "Hunk!" Pidge called scouring the tower for the yellow paladin. Pushing up her glasses, "How does such a big guy disappear so easily?" She muttered, stopping when she finally spotted Hunk hunched over a bowl, angrily throwing ingredients. Scurrying over, Pidge jumped on the counter to watch the fellow paladin. "What has that poor.." she hesitated, "Goo? Done to deserve this cruel treatment?" She teasingly asked, jumping when Hunk looked over at her with a weary expression. "What are you making?" She pressed on.

Hunk furrowed his eyebrows, a smile crawling onto his face. "Actually, I don't know. I was experimenting." He stated while lifting the spoon as the blue goo slowly rolled off the spoon and slopped back into the bowl. He groaned, "It's not like I don't like," He carefully thought over his words, "Goo, but I would kill for a hamburger."

Pidge gasped dramatically, "You mean you don't love the food Allura and Coran so kindly provided?" Causing laughter to bubble out of Hunk.  _Good, it's been a while since Hunk has laughed._ The green paladin couldn't resist the smile that formed upon her lips. 

"But," Hunk practically sang, "When I finish this dish, you can be the first to try it." He grinned, knowing fully well Pidge wouldn't bounce on this offer. 

The color drained from her face, "Sure," She croaked, wondering if this would cause her to spend her evening in the bathroom. "I would love. To try. The dish." She whispered offering Hunk a faint smile. 

"Oh it can't be that bad." The familiar voice of the blue paladin said as Lance waltzed in with Keith. 

"Oh, then you try it." Keith stated as he nudged Lance towards Hunk. 

"Fine then! I will!" Lance stated while snatching the spoon from Hunk, glancing at Pidge with a rather nervous expression. Slowly he dipped the spoon in the goop and lifted it up, attempting to figure out the consistency.

The other paladins watched Lance for a while until Pidge finally cried out, "Just eat it already!" With a collective agreement from Hunk and Keith. 

Closing his eyes tightly, Lance shoved the spoonful of goo into his mouth. Taking out the spoon he swished around the "food" trying to get a solid analysis before swallowing. Lance's eyes lit up, "It's good!" He cried.

"No way." Keith uttered in disbelief.

"Hey!" Hunk cried putting his hands on his hips. "You try making great tasting food with alien goop to use! I try my best. That was rude and unnecessary." Hunk huffed looking away from Keith, who was spluttering. 

"I just- Hunk- I didn't mean it like that I just-" Keith sputtered as Pidge handed him a spoon.

"Make it up to Hunk by eating it with Lance." She suggested with a broad grin. Relief allowed her to breathe more freely with the other paladins joking and smiling if even for a moment. 

"Why don't you and Hunk try it too." Lance offered while giving Pidge and Hunk spoonfuls of the goo as Keith stared at his own spoon. 

"Let's all eat on three," Keith informed the yellow and green paladins as Lance grinned widely. "One.. Two.. Three!" All three paladins, tightly closed their eyes and shoved the spoon in their mouthes.

All three gagged in unison too, impressing Lance who burst into hysterical laughter. Forcing herself to swallow Pidge pointed the spoon at Lance, "That was horrible! How did you even eat that with such a straight face?" She cried.

"That, was way worse than I expected," Keith shuddered then glanced over at Hunk uttering a quick apology. 

The yellow paladin was attempting to use the spoon to scrape the taste off his tongue. "No, no, that was the worse thing I have ever put in my mouth." He cried.

Yet somehow the paladins burst into laughter, "That was so bad!" One cried, "I can't believe Lance got us to actually believe him!" Another groaned. 

The green paladin grinned uncontrollably as the laughter in the room suddenly stopped as the boys looked at her. "Are.. you okay Pidge?" Lance quietly questioned. 

"I'm fine, why?" Pidge questioned as her cheeks felt undeniably wet.

"You're crying.." Keith uttered a frown forming on his lips as his eyebrows knit together with concern. 

Pidge's hand flew up to her face, gingerly touching her cheek. Slowly, she removed her glasses as she choked out a sob, pressing her face into her sleeve. 

"Pidge.." Hunk uttered as he placed his large hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm just happy that we were able to laugh again." Pidge uttered, her voice muffled by her clothes. 

The realization hit the boys, Pidge was going through this to. All the little things she had done for them came to mind. All the times she told Lance cheesy jokes, made horrible puns, despite her hatred of them; while she and him played video games. The times she asked Keith to train with him, listening to him unintentionally rant. When she asked Hunk if he could make a recipe and chatter with him while he cooked. When Pidge, who usually wasn't one for touching others, would walk over and randomly hug them with everything in her.

"Pidge." Keith uttered with a smile, "Thank you." 

"I didn't think.." Lance uttered while looking away with a pang of guilt hitting him.

"Wah!" Cried Hunk as he pulled everyone into a tight embrace around Pidge. 

All the paladins clung to each other tightly. 

"I know it's not the same without Shiro here. But we can't give up. We can't keep pushing each other, ourselves out like we have been. We need to work together to find Shiro. Because we  **will** find Shiro. That's a promise." Keith uttered. 


	2. Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran is hurt too, despite his best efforts, he tries to get through to the paladins and the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to go into individual characters struggles about this. So, lets start with Coran!

Coran, stood behind everyone when they searched the black lion for its paladin. His heart falling, not because they lost a paladin of Voltron. No, because they lost a friend. This horrid feeling twisting around inside his gut wasn't anything new. It was the same feeling that engulfed him when he awoke from cryostasis at the beginning of this all, when he learned everyone he once knew from Altea was gone. No, not everyone, he still had Princess Allura. Losing Shiro was different than losing everyone on Altea; losing Shiro was like a part of himself broke off and left with the black paladin. Sure, the two didn't constantly interact with one another, but Shiro was always there; in the ship, hearing his voice through the communications of the Lions and the ship. Hearing or seeing Shiro was a relief, just like with any of the other paladins. They were apart of his new family, whom he cared for dearly.

The Royal Adviser, felt a responsibility, to put the paladins and the princess over his own sinking feelings. Not daring to allow a frown to crawl on his face, a sob to escape his lips, tears to well up in his eyes. It was not as if he was constantly smiling and cracking jokes, but he wouldn't allow the others to see his pain. Like it or not, Coran was the oldest, he had to be the adult. Yet, he had never been put into a situation such as this. With his mind going into overdrive, he wondered how he should help the children; the others here were children compared to him - not a thought he loved. Coran started out basing his actions around the thought of: _What would King Alfor do?_

Yet that terrified him, the royal adviser, who took care of the Princess from a young age, who chatted with King Alfor almost daily was begging to forget. Losing the once inspiring words Alfor once told him, the actions he once mimicked in hope of becoming more like Alfor. That ended quickly, with Altean King, sitting him down and telling him, "Coran, you don't have to pretend to be someone to become a better person." After that he stopped idolizing the King and began to befriend him. How could he forget what Alfor would do in a situation like this? That's when the realization hit the ginger haired man, King Alfor had never been in a situation like this. Forget what King Alfor would do. _What would Coran do?_

It had been a few quintents - days, the paladins called them days - since Shiro's disappearance. Everyone had been working hard to try and look for any clues as to what happened. The princess staying in the control room, staring at the holographic blue screen for vargas - hours. The paladins going out in teams to search the area where they fought Zarkon, dropping to the neighboring planets and looking relentlessly.

Anxiously twisting his orange mustache, Coran gathered them all together, he needed to talk with them all. Everyone had been working nonstop to search for Shiro, barely stopping for sleeping and eating.

"Coran, I don't know why you gathered us all, but we don't exactly have the time to stop right now. We have to keep looking for Shiro." The princess stated, pushing herself off the couch. Hastily, Coran placed his hands on the Princess' shoulders, leading her to sit back down.

Pulling away, the mustached Altean, cleared his throat. "Paladins, Princess, I know you are all worried about Shiro, but I don't think this is the best course of action."

"Best course of action?" Keith echoed while leaning forward, "What else are we supposed to do? Shiro is gone, Coran!" The red paladin cried.

Lance chewed on his bottom lip, "I hate to agree with Keith, but.. I agree with Keith." Lance uttered.

"I know Shiro is gone." Coran stated, carefully choosing his words now. "But how are we supposed to find him when you are all sleep deprived and hungry?" He questioned.

Hunk wrapped his arms around his stomach, coming to the realization that he hadn't eaten all day. "Guys, maybe we should listen to Coran.." The yellow paladin began.

"Coran, we know you are trying to think about us with the best intentions but we aren't the kind of people to sit back and do nothing with our friend missing." Pidge stated while pulling off her glasses to rub her eyes and yawning.

"I know you aren't." Coran stated attempting to put on a smile to lighten the mood. This isn't going as he planned; and he was getting more anxious. "But you all are still young and-" He was quickly cut off by Keith.

"Are you trying to treat us like children?" Keith suddenly demanded while scrunching his eyebrows and clenching his fists. Keith wasn't trying to be so snappy, but he was a sleep deprived, hungry, teenager, so he snapped.

"Coran, we aren't children. You have no need to act like a worried parent." Allura stated while placing her hand on Keith's shoulder attempting to get him to calm down.

"I know you aren't children." Coran stated raising his voice absentmindedly then quickly replaced it with a more gentle tone, "The Galra Empire is still a threat. How could you possibly fight if you can barely keep your eyes open?"

The side of Pidge's mouth twitched, "That's all your worried about? Shiro is missing but you must defeat the Galra Empire! The hell Coran, even Allura is searching for Shiro, what have you been doing?" She sneered.

Coran was taken aback, how was this conversation going so wrong so fast? He was just trying to state his worry for them all and here they are, yelling at him. He knew they weren't in the best of moods to start with, but it wasn't as if Coran had been enjoying himself at the pool while they did all the work! The ship had been hit with its' own beam, so many things were malfunctioning, he had been up working relentlessly to fix them.

Hunk put his arm in front of Pidge, attempting to give her a moment to breathe. While, Lance was bouncing his knees and staring past Coran. "I don't remember the last time I slept." Lance uttered blankly.

"I'm saying that, you- we still have a mission. I know everyone misses Shiro; I do too but do you think he would want us to be at each others throats and in such the shape we are now?" Coran demanded, losing his pleasant tone, his mustache unable to hide his frown. Oh quiznak, he broke, but he couldn't stop himself. "You all don't want me to treat you like children even when you're acting like them!" He realized he was sounding more and more like his grandfather. Everyone was mildly surprised, Coran only snapped like this when Allura had been kidnapped.

Coran pressed on, "We all miss Shiro, but do you know how much it hurts to watch you all work yourselves so hard?" Tears began to well up in the mans eyes. "I care about you all, I've been trying my best to go along with your wishes but I cannot allow it anymore. One of you will get hurt and I haven't rebooted the cryopods yet and-" Coran wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "I am aware I'm supposed to be better at this, especially since I am the oldest. I am supposed to make sure you all are okay. Not just the Princess, but you too, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge." He uttered inhaling sharply. Turning on his heel, he exited the room before he accidentally broke out into sobs.

He was hurt not just from losing Shiro, or from the horrible conversation he just had, there was the pain of losing Altea in there too. He knew it was wrong to snap at them like that, and Coran would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. He had to occupy himself, maybe now he should reboot the cryopods..

  
Coran buried himself in his work for the rest of that.. day. Not conversing with anyone else, now he was brooding like when he was a teen.

When countless issues on the ship were fixed, he dared to step into the dining room, to find the paladins and the princess gathered around the table and.. laughing. Coran stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the very different sight then yesterday's.

"Coran!" Allura cried getting up to wrap him in a warm embrace. Coran returned the hug, holding the princess closely, praying she didn't notice his trembling.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you all, yesterday. That wasn't right of me." Coran said, shame evident in his voice.

Keith stared into his bowl of goop. "I know you had your heart in the right place, and you were right." He uttered.

Lance gasped dramatically at Keith's comment, a bright grin dancing on his lips. "After that talk I went to bed and slept for like hours."

PIdge nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry I said you didn't care." She murmured suddenly becoming rather shy.

Hunk threw up his hands, "I've eaten so many bowls of goo!" He cried through a mouthful.

Allura pulled away, "This doesn't change the fact we still need to find Shiro."

Coran nodded in agreeement, a smile now on his face, for the words said by the paladins had warmed his heart. "I know it doesn't but I believe we can search better now, when we are in better moods. This," Coran gestured to the more collected paladins, "gives us more promising odds, for **when** we find Shiro."


End file.
